hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde
Main Poll Oh sorry, I thought that poll had it's time and I think the one I just put out is much more important. MrGenial11 (talk) 11:15, January 7, 2016 (UTC) The Clock Hi! I see you've already added the codes(of the clock)...but I still don't see any changes.How long does it take to be approved? -05:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC) New Template Hi Dark! It's been a while, how are you doing, Godmother? I wanted to ask you if an "Organization Template" could be a good idea. It wouldn't have to be anything fancy, perhaps like this one. We could use it for the V6, the Hunters Association and the Ten Dons, and perhaps also for unofficial groups such as the Phantom Troupe and the Zoldyck Family. What do you think? Also, an user has added information about Meruem's and Zazan's Nen types basing on the card game. Is that ok? Lastly: on Wikipedia (sadly my HxH volumes are in another country) I read "Hunter Association". Which is the correct version, "Hunter Association" or "Hunters Association"? Martialmaniac (talk) 02:35, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey, it's not like my life depends on it, it was just a suggestion. Of course, take your time! If I can help you with those edits, tell me. And as for my 2016, after seeing the exams and essays I have this semester, I think I will fail miserably. Other than that, it's good. Perhaps I can remove that information and put it in the Trivia? In Japanese says only "Hunter". I checked on Viz's site, they use "Hunter Association". Should we raname the article? Martialmaniac (talk) 12:00, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Really, let's not talk about scool. Look, tomorrow I'll go buy a few volumes to see what the association is called, before starting to correct everything. Speaking of, I'll also check Ging's name, I see a lot of different spellings around. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:52, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Should we use information from the cards? It's because I have seen that Zazan's Nen Type in Hunter x Hunter Battle Collection is Manipulator and Meruem's Nen Type in the same game is Specialist but I don't know if we use this kind of information from the cards. Answer me if it's possible, please (sorry if I had gramatic errors, I'm not usually speak English) Nosebig67 (talk) 19:35, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Opinion? Aren't things like "Gon has some similarities with the main character of YuYu Hakusho's Yusuke Urameshi." and "Gon is also similar to young Goku from the popular series Dragon Ball." just opinion? Gokudo (talk) 18:32, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Gokudo Talk Page Your talk page suddenly got a lot emptier. The fuck happened? Did you have a clean up or something? Pigzillion (talk) 19:55, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Your clock is different for your archived talk page and your actual one, so one of them must be wrong. And on a completely different note, have you had any snow yet? We've had the first snow shower of the winter and it's put me in a good mood. Pigzillion (talk) 18:16, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Nope. It started snowing on a sunday afternoon while I was too lazy to appreciate it, and by monday morning it had fucked off thanks to a thaw that happened overnight. It's always too cold to go out without a thermal but never cold enough for snow. I shit you not, it was 1 degree celsius for the entire day, yet never dropped to zero. I am ashamed to live in a country with such obscene weather. Pigzillion (talk) 16:57, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: Opinion? With things like: *Both transformed in their respective series. Gon transformed into an unknown form, while Yusuke transformed into a Mazoku, their hair growing long. *Both were raised during their childhood by a woman, Gon's aunt and Yusuke's mother, and both of their fathers were missing during their childhood days (though Gon met his father as the series progressed). Yusuke met his ancestral demon father during the final arc. *Both have killed for the sake of revenge. Yusuke killed Toguro to get revenge for Genkai, while Gon killed Neferpitou to get revenge for Kite. *Both have green outfits. can be said for a lot of anime characters so is this really trivia?Gokudo (talk) 04:41, January 19, 2016 (UTC) According to google trivia's definition is "details, considerations, or pieces of information of little importance or value." according to google the definition of information is "facts provided or learned about something or someone." google's definition for fact is "a thing that is indisputably the case." I'll stop there because I can go on forever.Gokudo (talk) 04:55, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Magical Beasts Sorry Darkchylde, I honestly do not know what to do with the Magical Beast tag. I cannot find a definition. Somebody uploaded the Japanese name of the Six-legged Flying Beast, do you know if it was in a databook or something? Perhaps there is also information on magical beasts in general. I feel uneasy removing the tag only from certain pages when I am unable to provide a solid definition. Should we delete it entirely, and wait either for somebody to step up and provide the necessary information or for the manga to say something about it (hahaha)? Martialmaniac (talk) 23:54, January 20, 2016 (UTC) From what I remember, Morel offered Colt and Reina the possibility of being classified as magical beasts to avoid capture; however, when Ging said that maical beasts came from the Dark Continent, he also said that Chimera Ants came from there, so all chimera ants should be magical beasts (or at least the ones from that colony). Anyway, I thought the sam eas you (animals we don't have are magical beasts), but I cannot prove it, so going with that explanation may be speculation. I don't know. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:06, January 22, 2016 (UTC) I believe all Chimera Ants are already counted as Magical Beasts? The criteria previously used was simply to consider every animal not from our world a magical beast, but so far, only the Kiriko and the ants born from the Queen have displayed human intelligence or magical or Nen-related abilities, but perhaps the Kitsuneguma and the Camping Tiger too were confirmed, too. However, animals like the Ruse Raven and the Human-faced monkeys also have unusual bodies and abilities... To avoid speculation, I'd suggest we remove the tag; on the other hand, if you think we have enough information, just say a word and I will obey. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:35, January 23, 2016 (UTC) I think going by that standard, all "unusual" animals should fit in that category, which also includes Mike, the Hemotropic Butterfly and most likely also the Fisher Bird, since it does not exist in our world. Basically, we revert some of the pages to how they were before (the ones I edited are listed in my blog). Martialmaniac (talk) 01:42, January 24, 2016 (UTC) You mean we need to remove the tags or readd them where we took them off? Martialmaniac (talk) 02:02, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Sorry. The category tags. On a side note, as you've probably seen Miyazuki (I forgot the name! Ok, a new contributor) is adding the "age: unknown" section to all tempates. That ok? Martialmaniac (talk) 02:47, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I thought the same. I mean, she is doing an effort for nothing. Ok, so, do we remove the category from all pages, including the Kiriko and the Camp Tiger, and just state in introductory paragraph they are Magical bìBeasts, or we leave it for the confirmed ones? (Kiriko, Camp Tiger, Chimera Ants... and Foxbear? We really should check this one). what the hell, why can't the manga just restart?! Though I am very afraid of what we'd see if it did... Martialmaniac (talk) 11:25, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Quotes how do you make your quotes perfectly because i need the qoutes templat for my new wiki. Hunter x Hunter couples mira 1/22 '' Can you help me with the qoutes on my wiki because they still wont work mira 1/23 Alluka's gender in the Databook I wanted to ask you where you or someone else found a scan of the Databook showing Alluka's gender, because if it specifically states "gender" instead of "sex" we may be able to put the debate to rest. Only problem is that the only databook scans I've found only go up to the Palace invasion arc, before Alluka was introduced. I seem to remember it appearing here on the Hunterpedia at some point, but it's disappeared. Can you help me out here? Pigzillion (talk) 20:06, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Really? That's great! Macau is also a nice place to visit. There're many casinos and historical architectures. And sorry that I was missing for the whole month, I am taking an exam so I stopped surfing internet and playing video games. For the weather.... Hmm... I can't tell you firmly. The weather of Hong Kong recently is extreme too, like the other places. Last week, I measured that my home is -4°C but this week is already 19°C. And last Monday has the lowest temperature since 1920 something. And it's my first time to see frost... So sorry I can firmly tell you the weather. But I read some information and the HK Observatory predicted that it will be warm and wet in March, but I don't think so. What's your leaving date? Maybe I will confirm you one week before that day? And I am going to Macau in late March for a history project too lol. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | '''Prince of Erebor’’’']]-(Reply Press Here) Alluka's Name Hello! Could you please insert Alluka's name in kana in the template? Thank you. -09:57, February 1, 2016 (UTC) The New Badges Are Done! Hi Darcy! I've finished the badges! Download them from here, and xD P.S: The titles are the same for each. ---- I'm so glad you like them <3 Ah,I see. I made them :) *Official Hunter *Rescuing Killua *Opening the Testing Gate and Learning Nen badge is there from the beginning. Btw,could you check my message above (Alluka's Name) ? I asked to insert the name in kana in the template. -13:52, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Quotes Template Hello Darcy! Mira was wondering,if you allow her to use quotes template in her couples wiki... btw,we are admins there! O_O -06:16, February 8, 2016 (UTC) : I totally agree with you.Honestly,I don't want to be involved in that wiki =_= and the fanarts there and here really anoy me xS .Oh,and when I said "we are admins" I meant me and you...u haven't contibuted there anyway,have u?! lol. : Anyways,I'll tell Mira that ^^ -06:51, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I know! O_O I hope she won't give admin rights to everyone joins the wiki...cause she did for people who haven't joined it lol x'D ::Don't worry...I finished my job there (making poor watermark). -17:59, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Go back?! I wasn't even there to go back! The deal was to make a watermark for the wiki and it's done...I actually was about to leave a link of the picture in Mira's wall but when I discovered I have admins rights I said why not just add it my self. And you?! why don't you add a page for (my favorite) couples? Chrollo x Darcy! LOL. -12:42, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::LOL! Take a breath! Ah cool! Then don't forget to put some pics,ha?! x'D . -14:47, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Re:Special Valentine's Theme? So easy! I think Biscuit's valentine Special ver. chibi would be perfect.We still have enough space for another chibi thought...one to the left,and one to the right of white and pink HxH original watermark! what do you think? Biscuit 2 (18).png Hisoka BirthDay Chibi.png|Althought this chibi was for Hisoka's Birthday,it looks perfect for valentine too. For the background...I'll use PhotoshopPortable to cut the shape of....uhhh..never mind! I'll just make it and send it to u lol xD . -07:59, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :Finished! ^^ . :About the background: select the option fix (only) and it'll work perfectly...I hope you'll like them :) -12:56, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :: you're welcome! ;) . -13:37, February 10, 2016 (UTC)